


The elf girl and the farm boy

by Pervykat42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, CNC, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Seduction, Sex Magic, fdom to fsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervykat42/pseuds/Pervykat42
Summary: I realized after re reading this script I may have inadvertently created a small lewd princess bride vibe. Cause I kept joking in my head, "When she said farm boy, what she really meant was 'fuck my brains out you sexy human!'"
Kudos: 7





	The elf girl and the farm boy

**Author's Note:**

> [....] Denotes directions.

[optional SFX, nighttime insects and/or campfires]

"Serena! Serena!" [Frustrated] "For the love of the goddess where'd you go! I swear, first she convinces me to come out here, then next thing I know she just ups and vanishes. Leaving me, and this delicate little wood elf body lost in the middle of a camp of big, brutish, uncivilized... 

[slightly more breathless and aroused, if not fully realizing it] "Humans..."

[Sighing] "And of course she's like the rest of them, so flighty, but I guess when you're mortal you do have to enjoy things as much as possible. But what about my enjoyment? She promised to come back with someone worthy of a first time with me. Worthy of being the first to cup this pert elvish ass. Mmm his mouth caressing the sun tanned skin of my breasts." [voice getting more aroused again] "To slide his hands up under this dress and...AHHH!"

[Going from aroused to indignant] Human! How long have you been standing there listening to me? Long enough to... don't smirk like that! I was just...just... Ok yes I may have been having some rather... naughty thoughts. But that doesn't mean I'd actually act on them! 

[Awkward pause]

"Though... that is true... I mean here I am, just in this short little low cut dress. One teasing the eyes with what little I do have up top. Showing off these toned legs meant for running and climbing. And of course barely hiding my ass and a flash of green fabric below if I move juuust so? A colorful flower on the breeze. Flitting through smoke and steel in a camp full of humans. Any one of which could easily just rip this right off, pluck this delicate flower, and...and drag me someplace to be utterly ravished! N..not that you would? [Sounding a touch fearful and aroused both] "W..would you?"

[another small pause to collect herself, sizing him up, trying to sound confident, regal, like the elf she is in front of a mortal]

"You don't seem the type to do that though. To be honest that fresh face of yours looks like it just came straight off the farm. How old are you anyway human? Just turned 18 did you? And of course the first thing you did is go off to war? Hmph, typical I suppose for your kind. [pause, looking around] "But since you're the first to actually have enough nerve to come up to me I suppose I could take the time to learn a bit more about you. Do you have a tent of your own we could go to? Good. Lets do that before anyone else sees us. After all you wouldn't want one of the officers to run off with me now." [teasing and clumsy seduction on her part as her voice drops lower] "You'd rather keep me all to yourself, wouldn't you farm boy?" [little laugh at his expense] "Lets be on our way then?"

[Pause for a scene change, coming into his tent with a little sigh]

"Hmm not much to look at, but it is private, and you certainly have no shortage of furs on the floor, did you come from further up north or something?" [Gasp] and you're...you're already starting to strip down! 

[trying to keep her cool, and stay in control] 

"I mean yes it's your tent after all, but no need to rush we can... Wait WHAT is that? No stand still and let me have a proper look! 

[voice growing softer, more gentle] 

"This cut right across your chest. You're lucky to not be sliced right open human! [another slight pause] You got this defending our village two nights back didn't you? When the orcs attacked? 

[Embarrassed sounding] 

Not that we n...needed the help I'm sure. But it did make things... [huff] Ok this just won't do, that ointment isn't doing anywhere near enough. [pause] no i'm not making an excuse to run away and go find some herbs! I have something in mind I think you'll enjoy much more human. Just...turn around for me please? And no peeking!

[Rustling fabric as she undresses, a soft aroused whisper in an ear] 

"There we go... Mmmm do you feel them human? Those soft elvish breasts pressed against your back? My breath in your ear warm as a summer breeze? My hands coming around to your chest? Shush now, don't squirm, you can feel it can't you? The caress of nature against this hard body of yours? Filling this cold mortal body with my warmth? My life? [Teasing as she keeps up that attempt at seduction] "Though I'm sure you'd rather it was your life filling me? Your warmth mixing with mine? No no, what did I say about trying to peek? If you don't stay still this won't heal properly farm boy. So just relax.

[soft sighs of pleasure as she continues to caress him, letting that magic flow, even as she enjoys the feel of his body against her naked flesh. Her voice though growing more shy]

"Truth be told farm boy I'm glad you're here. I...I honestly don't know if we...not that it's my place to question, but the thought of those orcs breaking into the village, getting close enough to set the trees ablaze, and the thought of my sisters and I being captured? Dragged off to be...my first time with some brutish monster using me...[Terrified little noise before she regains her composure] "It's nothing, there we go all patched up. Does it feel better now farm boy? Good, so if that's the case . . AHHH!

[Muffed cry as she's suddenly kissed]

"W..w..wait! I didn't say you could turn, or kiss, or...[More muffled moans as she's kissed harder this time, breaking it with a gasp] "Oh...f..farm boy! Your hands are so strong on my chest, the way you're squeezing, the way you're kissing, you MUST be feeling better! [soft pants as she melts under his touches] "It's your turn to heal me? But I'm not? You want too..to help soothe those fears? Give me a proper first...oh goddess your hands are...lower...and...y..yessss oh don't stop...don't stop touching right...Ahh!

[still trying to stay in charge though, even as her voice is breathless and needy] 

"Get...yes get those pants off farm boy...Oh goddess you're perfect! And oh my...you're so firm already." [lusty laugh] "Do you like that farm boy? Like my fingers doing more than a mere tease? Like the way my chest is rising up? The way my nipples are stiff and begging for more of your touches? My sweet scent filling your tent as my honey flows over your fingers? Oh if you keep this up I'm not gonna be able too...I need more! L..lay back farm boy, let this little elvish camp follower do exactly what she was dreaming about!

[settling atop him now, voice totally wanton and lust filled now] "Mmm what were you expecting? Thought you could just ravish this little elf too? That this delicate flower didn't have thorns? Nature is a fickle creature, she can turn on you when you least expect it... Though goddess the way you feel against me...so warm... so firm... and yet..." [Leaning in closer, another whisper in an ear] "You seem nervous. Tell me farm boy, have you ever? No? I would have thought some busty milkmaid, or a merchant's daughter. But instead...Oh instead you get a lusty, eager, young little virgin elf as your first? Lucky little human aren't you? Let's make it a first to remember for both of us shall we?"

[Kissing him deep, moaning in need, breaking that kiss with a cry of pain and pleasure both as she slides down onto him]

"FARM...BOY! You're pushing so! Right past my! Ohhhh goooooddesss You're! A human is! My first! Stretching me so..sooo! N..no don't stop! Don't! You! Dare! Stoooohhhahh!"

[Moaning nonstop now as she rides him for all she's worth, that twinge of pain quickly lost in the bliss she's feeling, those cries coming faster as she builds towards her release. Improv sex till that orgasm hits, crying out around another passion filled kiss. Though it's broken with a very surprised moan as she feels him cumming inside her as well.]

"W..w..wait...OHHH! You're...farm boy you're! I didn't say you..could...ohhhh goddess but it's so deep in me! Mmmm I can feel it! Yeees all that heat...all your life mixing with mine! N..no idea anything could...that it would feel so. You're gonna make me..l..lose control!

[Another orgasmic cry before she trails off into those breathless pants, trying to recover] 

"I... ah...hahh...hahh...wow...umm I apologize farm boy. My magic may have taken on a will of its own for a moment, and focused inward while you were still... that is while you were... well that's that. But did it...could you feel it too? That moment when you and I were one? That tiny ember we just sparked inside me? Mmm such a naughty human, getting a little elf knocked up for his first time. [Leaning back in for another whisper] "But since you did? Well now we don't have to worry if you do want more? Perhaps this foolish girl that I am had it coming? Wandering into this camp? I mean if I -was- properly ravished, well no one could really say anything right? Would you like that my sweet sexy farm boy? Mmmhmm, I just knew you would. I guess it's true what Serena said about humans like you. So eager, and oh so hard again already. So tell me farm boy, how do you want this little elvish body of mine now? 

[You can hear the blush and the excitement in her voice too]

"Oh...on all fours? Like this my ravisher? My head resting on these furs? My ripe little ass shyly wiggling in front of you? Thighs glistening with that messy mix dripping from me? This tight elvish pussy needing more of that hot human seed inside it? Perfectly positioned, unable to resist as you just TAKE me like the little needy whore you're making me? [Crying out as he does exactly that, her body filled with one quick hard thrust] "Goddess! YES! That's what I am now! You're even deeper! You're even hotter! [moans coming faster, voice embarrassed but so needy at the same time, as the tables get turned on her] Yes...yes I'll admit it! I came here for this! To have a human fill me...fuck me...claim me...RAVISH ME! Please! Please! Just! Keep! Ohhhh my wonderful ravishing farm boy! Don't stop. Don't ever stop!

[trailing off into more little moans and whimpering screams, losing all control as she's pounded over and over till another orgasm overtakes her]

"Goddess...gooooddessss...AHHH! Please...with me! Breed your little prize! Need your life...with mine...again...and again...and OH FARM BOY! YES! Cum with me! C..cum..cumcum..cum in meeeee!" [Nonsensically repeating that begging as she feels all that heat flooding her fertile womb once more. IF she wasn't knocked up before she certainly is now. Slowly coming down from an orgasmic high with one last blissed out little moan before they fall to the furs together. Her body spooned in against his chest, arms holding her tight.]

"Mmmmm... I could stay like this for... Hehe I'm not sure. At least till I can move again?" [turning to try and share another kiss] "Thank you my sexy farm boy. This was... I just hope... you enjoyed yourself as well? A proper...well nothing very proper about what we just did. A delightful first perhaps? Yes? I'm glad. I hope it also gives you a reason to stay alive my love. And come back to me when your warband is done chasing the last of those orcs down? What? Do you not like being called that? Silly farm boy, you're showing your age when you blush like that. Just do come back safe. And when you do? I'll be right here waiting for you."


End file.
